pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Water Imp
225px |cost = 3 |strength = 1 |health = 5 |class = Hearty |set = Tide - Rare |tribe = Sports Imp Zombie |trait = None |ability = Start of Turn: All Sports Zombies heal for 3. Heal all other Zombies for 1. |flavor text = His back is non-existent and his knees are obliterated, but being the water boy never felt so good.}} Water Imp is a Tide Rare Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play and his ability heals all Sports Zombies, including himself, for 3 and heals all non-sports Zombies for 1. Origins He is based off of a water boy, a person who works on the sidelines of sports events to give water to the players. His description suggests that the water cooler he is carrying is heavy and references the fact that he shares animations with Gargantuar-Throwing Imp. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Sports Imp Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities: Start of Turn:' All Sports Zombies heal for 3. Heal all other Zombies for 1. *'Set - Rarity:' Tide - Rare Card description His back is non-existent and his knees are obliterated, but being the water boy never felt so good. Strategies With Although Water Imp's strength is atrocious for his cost, he has high health and can really help a Sports deck, since he heals all sports zombies for 3. This means that said sports Zombies can last even longer with less aid from Camel Crossing. He can keep important sports cards such as Team Mascot, Defensive End, and himself on the field longer every turn, although most sports Zombies have abilities that occur When Played/Revealed:, such as Zombie Coach's ability. Also keep note that it heals all non-sports Zombies for 1. This isn't really much, but at times, it could make all the difference. Either way, Grass Cannon can use Water Imp as a cheaper, yet weaker, alternative to Aloesaurus, and can combine him with Pepper M.D. to buff him a lot more. Although, you have to wait at the start of the turn instead of when you draw a card, unlike Aloesaurus. Even without his ability, Neptuna can use his Imp synergy to her advantage, as well as heal all of those Imps by 1 each turn (with the exception of Team Mascot, a Sports Imp Zombie, who will heal for 3 each turn). Water Imp himself starts off weak, with a low amount of strength, and costs the same as Whack-a-Zombie. Need I say more? You'll need a Team Mascot or other stat boosting cards to help Water Imp get stronger, and eventually get out of the range of Rolling Stone and Whack-a-Zombie. Even then, he'll just be opening himself up to Shamrocket or Rocket Science. Make sure to restrict him to a sports, or healing deck too, otherwise his ability might be limited. It's also not good to conjure him outside of said decks for the same reason. He can still be used, though, just to a lesser degree. Against Water Imp can keep Zombies alive, especially important sports ones, like Defensive End or Team Mascot. Fortunately, his low strength makes him susceptible to Rolling Stone, unless of course he is buffed. Make sure to destroy him quickly, though, since Team Mascot can make him buffed in a few turns. It's also wise to keep a Doom-Shroom in hand in case this combo is achieved with other sports cards.